A Fractured Nation
by Cain Loasa
Summary: After the president's assassination and the Justice League's forced disbanding. The Earth needed a new era of protectors, and they thought they struck gold when they found a bunch of kids were gaining powers. They start the Academy, but when there are rumors of corruption a group of Supers set out to bring it down, but will they be able to do in time or is it to late.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah sat on her perch in the bell tower of the Belmont County Baptist Church and watched as people filed into the church. She sighed at the sight as she leaped quietly onto the church roof and then into a passing mattress truck.

"Sarah, there's a meteor coming quick." Her friend, Nicole Hiarason told her.

"Let the hero academy junkers take care of it." Sarah replied coldly.

"That's the thing you're the only one around who can possibly save the people there." Nicole told her.

Sarah sighed as she leaped from the mattress truck to a nearby roof and looked around for the meteor. It took her a while to spot it as it was somewhat cloaked from the naked eye, but her eyes were genetically enhanced from a young age. She hooked up her grappling line to the next building and zipped over to where she had a good sight on the meteor.

"Did you put the MPL on my belt." Sarah asked her as she search her utility belt.

"Yeah, the Multiple Projectile Launcher is the very far left." Nicole replied.

Sarah took a disc off of her belt and it instantly expanded to a full sized rocket launcher with four barrels and she focused on the meteor. As it beeped three times to show that the launcher was locked on and she fired it. The four rockets fired off and as they got closer those rockets separated into ten tinier rockets each that hit the meteor enough to where it separated.

"Okay, it's high enough in the atmosphere to where the two pieces will burn up before they even get close." Nicole told her.

Sarah nodded as she pulled up her hood and climbed down the side of the building where she wouldn't be seen. Her jeans were torn in several places and the pink shirt she was wearing hadn't been washed in a couple of weeks. Her shoes were torn and the soles were barely staying on, but her jacket was the only thing she ever washed. She never really lived anywhere even though Nicole and her parents offered to let her live with them, but she would never stay with them due to the danger they would be put through.

"Sarah, please come over, you know I worry about where you'll get your next meal." Nicole told her.

"Fine, but I'm not staying there." Sarah replied.

"I'll tell my mom that you're coming." Nicole replied happily.

Sarah sighed as she pulled out the Bluetooth and put it in her pocket. She tied back her blonde hair and started to jog towards Nicole's house. The house had white paneling on the outside and when Sarah first knocked on the door it swung open. Nicole pulled her in for a tight hug, next was her moom who kissed her forehead and Sarah looked around and sighed.

"He's out so you don't have to worry." Nicole's mom replied.

Sarah nodded as she looked around the house. It wasn't complicatedly decorated, the living room had a t.v., couch, a coffee table, and two recliners on either side of the couch. There was the kitchen and dining room off the right of the living room and there was a hallway leading from the living room to Nicole's room and it turns to the right leading to her parent's room.

"My dad doesn't hate you Sarah." Nicole told her.

"I don't want to bring it up." Sarah replied.

"You two are going to have to talk sooner or later." Nicole replied.

"I choose never." Sarah replied.

"Okay, whatever then." Nicole replied. "At least take a shower, you reek."

"I like my stench people keep their distance." Sarah told her.

"I know you really aren't a people person, but as long as you in this house you will not smell like you crawled out of a dumpster." Nicole told her as she tried to push Sarah towards her room.

"You know you can't move me." Sarah replied.

"What is she doing here?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Dad, she my friend, and she isn't putting me in danger." Nicole told him.

"Long time no see, Mr. Hiarason." Sarah spat out.

"Get out now, and I don't want you anywhere around my family." He told her.

"Fine, just don't ask me for help anytime soon." Sarah hissed as she stormed out of the house.

She heard Nicole run after but she just started to run. "Sarah, you're 16; you need a family."

She sprinted down the street as her anger started to boil violently and when she was a good distance away she collapsed to her knees and screamed until her throat hurt. The only thing that strained her friendship with Nicole is that her father is the director of the Hero Academy. The same Academy that didn't come to her aid until her parents were long dead. The same Academy that looked down at her because her parent were Powered, but she wasn't. The same Academy that made every day of her life since then a living nightmare. Sarah got to her feet and just started to walk with no destination in mind, when she finally started to notice her surrounding she found that she was at her old house. She opened the door, walked to her bedroom, and cried herself to sleep in her old bed.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked her.

Sarah shot straight up in her bed when she heard the voice.

"Who there?" Sarah asked the voice.

"To bad the electricity is no good." The voice replied.

Sarah sensed whoever was in her room get closer to her bed and who she saw shocked her. The girl that sat at the foot of her bed had bright blonde hair that was braided. She wore a dark red shirt with a leather jacket and dark skinny jeans and she had on high heels. She looked to be around Sarah age as well.

"How did I not hear you?" Sarah asked her rubbing her eyes.

"I had asked you same question like ten times before you actually responded." The girl replied.

"Well I was asleep." Sarah replied.

"Why here, and not with your family?" The girl asked her.

"They were killed." Sarah replied. "This is my old house."

The girl nodded as this sunk in.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked the girl.

"My name is Black Magic." She replied. "And your name is?"

"I'm Conduit, and don't worry about my real name." Sarah replied.

"Come with me." Black Magic told her.

"Where to?" Sarah asked her. "Also, why I don't even know you."

"Would you rather be in this dark and dreary house all by yourself?" Black Magic asked her.

Sarah's sighed as Black Magic offered her a hand and she took it. Suddenly she felt weightless as her house disappeared and an island appeared around the two of them.

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked her.

"My abilities let me bend the laws of the universe." Black Magic told her.

"That's weird." Sarah told her.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it." Black Magic replied.

"No, not your abilities." Sarah replied as nicely as she could. "My phone had a full battery and now it completely drained."

Black Magic checked her phone and she was surprised to find it was dead as well. "My powers don't do this. Has this happened recently."

"If I have to make trip to the middle of nowhere then yeah but I usually have enough time to pack at least 40 cellphone batteries." Sarah replied. "This sudden drain completely kills the batteries."

A backpack appeared out of nowhere beside Black Magic and she pulled out a sleek metal case and what looked like hair spray.

"You will want to close your eyes and mouth and plug your nose; it is horrible if gets into any of those spots." Black Magic told her.

Sarah nodded as she did as Black Magic told her and when she was able to open her eyes see saw several black streams flowing from a flashlight that Black Magic was holding.

"Power over electricity, interesting." Black Magic told her. "You are definitely buying me a new battery."

"Okay, but is that the only reason you brought me here, I think the lack of electricity is making me sick." Sarah told her.

Black Magic placed a hand on Sarah's and they were instantly teleported back to the city but Sarah still threw up on the streets.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." Black Magic told her as she took her arm.

They walked as quickly as they could to what seemed like an abandoned building on the outside, but Sarah was surprised by what she saw on the inside. The walls were completely line from the roof to the ground with computers and she barely saw the person going from one to the next. With the new information she got from Black Magic she placed a hand on one of the computers and as it started to flicker the person stopped in his tracks.

"Can you please stop?" The guy asked her.

He was going to continue until he saw that Sarah was the one draining the computer he spun on Black Magic.

"Why did you bring her!" He yelled right before a black band of energy wrapped over his mouth.

"Good to see you again, you treacherous piece of scum." Sarah told him.

"Calm down Conduit." Black Magic told her.

"No, what he did is unforgivable." Sarah yelled before disappearing.

Sarah jumped out the power line onto the roof a building a block away from Black Magic's hideout. She spun around with electricity crackling across her fingertips as the another girl approached her this girl was wearing a skintight Kevlar bodysuit with her black hair flowing behind her.

"I'm irritated and I'm going to blast you away if you don't start talking." Sarah told her.

"Follow me Sarah Mcneal; you'll get your answers." The girl asked before she started to walk away.

Sarah ran after the mystery girl.

Author's Note: I'm accepting OC's for this story I'll be putting up a poll with the available relationships.


	2. Chapter 2

OC Form

Name:

Codename:

Age:

Power Set:

Hero/Villian:

Hero Academy Student: Yes/No

Physical Description:

Regular Clothes:

Super Costume:

Formal Clothes:

In Relationship: Yes/No (With who)

Quick Overview:

Name: Jude Krise

Codename: Technofreak

Age: 17

Power Set: Master Hacker/ Ability to control technology

Hero/Villian: Hero

Hero Academy Student: Yes

Description: Jude is a short, pale kid with buzz cut brown hair. He has grayish blue eyes that seem far off. He has thick set glasses that always seem to slide down his nose. He never goes outside if he can help it but Black Magic usually ends up kicking him out of the hideout when she annoyed with him, which is almost every other afternoon, but he usually holes himself up in a diner and gets back on his computer.

Super Costume: An S.O.G. uniform wired fully with technology to be able to hack into a piece of technology where ever he is.

In Relationship: No

Name: Blake Alaber

Codename: Rebel

Age: 19

Power Set: Super strength/ steel skin

Hero/Villian: Hero

Hero Academy Student: Yes

Description: Blake is tall with tanned skin and rippling muscles. He can be easily found either in the gym working or at the beach trying to charm the girls there. He is slightly egotistic and centered on his own image more than his whole team. He usually bullies the Aniforms and Techies since he sees them as below himself. The only reason he's popular among every is because of his connection within the Academy.

Super Costume: Red body suits with a black R stretching across the front

In Relationship: No

Name: Unknown

Codename: Black Magic

Age: 16

Power Set: Anything as long as her Power is high enough

Hero/Villian: Hero

Hero Academy Student: No

Description: Not much is known about Black Magic since she keeps to herself most of the of the time, and when she does let something slip it's usually irrelevant.

Super Costume: A black body suit

In Relationship: No

Name: Nicole

Codename: None

Age: 15

Power Set: Able to see through anyone's eyes

Hero/Villian: Undecided

Hero Academy Student: Yes

Description: Nicole is tall for her age and is usually mistaken for being a few years older than she really is. Her only true friend is Sarah McNeal but they usually talk over mics to each other since Sarah doesn't want to put Nicole and her mother in danger. Nicole has rusty red hair that she keeps in a ponytail and bangs that she has to keep clipped to keep them out of her eyes. Whenever she isn't keeping tracking of things for Sarah she's usually running laps at the track at the Hero Academy. Her dad refuses to let her go on any missions though.

Super Costume: None

In Relationship: No

Name: Sarah Mcneal

Codename: Conduit

Age: 16

Power Set: Able to manipulate electricity and gravity

Hero/Villian: Undecided

Hero Academy Student: No

Description: Orphaned at a young age when her parent were killed by a bunch of robbers and the Hero Academy never came to save them, she swore that she would never let anything like this happen again and that she would never join the Hero Academy. Ever since she started being the hero anyone who needed protecting could call on the Hero Academy has started to see her as a threat. She hasn't taken a long shower ever since her parents died and she barely changes her clothes. Her blonde hair has never been out of its braid and has just been getting longer over the years. She has taken numerous fighting and self defense classes over the years so her powers weren't needed until she gets pulled head over heels into something she never expected.

Super Costume: N/A

In Relationship: No

Name: Unknown

Codename: Prodigy

Age: 16

Power Set: Able to craft weapon from nothing

Hero/Villian: Villian

Hero Academy Student: No

Description: Nothing is known about Prodigy, a villain who just appeared over night. She always evades capture and has also beaten the Hero Academy a couple of times when they intervened in her capture. Her black is loose down her back and her skin is tanned since she is always on the move.

Super Costume: A black and red Kevlar body suit

In Relationship: No


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah followed the new girl a safe distance making sure not to relax. Her paranoia was keeping her from completely trusting her.

"You don't have to worry." The girl told her.

"I know you think that you are untouchable." Sarah replied.

"You don't have the dirt on me that I have on you." The girl replied.

"Don't be so sure Prodigy." Sarah told her.

"I know about your past, your friend, and your little secret." Prodigy replied.

"Well, this has been fun but I have to dash." Sarah replied before leaping up to an overhead wire.

She stood there for awhile to check her watch and she heard Prodigy whistle.

"You're a pervert." Sarah replied before shooting towards the western end of the city. "What's the next job Nicci?"

"You won't enjoy it, but just deal with it." Nicole replied. "It has a good pay."

"As long as it doesn't involve me working _with _an Academy member; I'm good." Sarah replied.

"The job is from a member, but it's also unknown from the Academy." Nicole replied.

"Then this will be fun, where is he going to meet me?" Sarah asked her.

"The Tropical Café on the intersection of 34th and K street." Nicole replied.

Sarah turned off her earpiece and leapt to a different wire that would lead her straight to the Café. She leapt off the wire and rolled to her feet spooking the people around her. She pushed past everyone and entered the Café and took a booth near the window. A waitress walked over and took her order as a guy with a lean muscular and messy dark blue hair was barely combed came into the Café and she waved him over.

"Are you her?" He asked her.

"Sit down and you might find out Ramsey Elijah Thompson." Sarah replied.

Ramsey slid into the booth in front of her while keeping an eye on her.

"Don't I don't kill the client." Sarah replied. "Most of the times."

"You're creepy." Ramsey replied. "I never told your friend anything."

"I don't need her to tell anything." Sarah replied with a sneer as the waitress brought her a bottle of Italian red wine.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" Ramsey asked her.

"I know you're the younger brother but you aren't my brother so your opinion is pointless." Sarah replied as she uncorked the bottle and took a drink from it. "Want some?"

"No I'd rather stay sober." Ramsey replied.

"Man, you're being a buzz kill I hope your older brother and his girlfriend are more fun." Sarah replied.

"Before I run out here yelling my head off, they are planning to rob a bank and I need to you stop them and keep them from being arrested." Ramsey replied.

"What are you willing to pay?" Sarah asked him as she shoved the cork back onto the bottle.

"Is that all you think about?" Ramsey asked her.

"What do you know?" Sarah asked him as she waved over the waitress again. "How much is one of those bags?"

"Ten dollars, anything else?" The waitress asked her.

"One piece of cheesecake for the stiff right there." Sarah replied as she pointed at Ramsey.

"I can get a girl for him." The waitress replied.

Sarah looked at Ramsey and he slammed his hands on the table.

"I don't need a girl, I need someone to keep my brother out of jail." Ramsey hissed.

Sarah smiled as she handed the waitress a one hundred dollar bill.

"I think that should pay the bill; and keep the rest for yourself." Sarah replied.

"T-thank you." The waitress stammered.

"I know where they are so I have to head out." Sarah replied as she put the wine in the bag.

Ramsey just watched Sarah as she left and barely noticed as another girl take her place.

"You are so interested in her." Prodigy told her.

"No, I'm not." Ramsey replied.

"I can so tell Ramsey Thompson." Prodigy replied.

"How does everyone know my name?" Ramsey growled as he stood up and stalked out the Café.

Sarah walked along the roof of the Grand Central Bank and went over to the central power grid for the whole building.

"Let hope they are already in the vault." Sarah whispered to herself as she placed her hands on the box.

She felt the electricity flow into her hand and heard the people screaming inside the bank.

"Showtime." Sarah replied with a smile.

She shot into electrical grid and shot into the bank. Sarah surfaced out of one of the ceiling lights and spot two people stuffing money into a couple of duffell bags.

"There's someone here." The guy replied to his partner.

Sarah knew that he was Ramsey's brother due to the similar build but he had dark brown hair. His partner was shorter than he was and as Sarah's eyes started to allow her to see them better she saw the girl's shock of black hair and yellow eyes. Sarah grinned as the girl disappeared and reappear right beside her but Sarah had already started to conduct back into the ceiling light.

"I don't feel anyone around here." The girl replied.

Sarah reappeared behind the guy and he swung a sword at her head she rolled out of the way and laughed.

"Come on you have be better than that." Sarah told him.

She leapt to the other side of the room as the girl started to fire at her.

"Seriously that all you two got?" Sarah asked them.

"Can you get anything off of her?" The girl asked the guy.

"I can't see anything in the dark Fury." The guy replied.

"I can't shot straight in the dark either Specter." Fury replied.

"Ah, Irene Veronica Trapp and Jack Hannibal Thompson." Sarah cooed coolly as she crept around them quietly.

"Who are you?" Jack asked her. "How do you know who we are?"

"None of your business." Sarah replied as her fist collided with Ira's jaw.

"Great, we can't see her but she can see us." Ira hissed.

"Don't feel too bad this will all be over soon." Sarah replied.

Ira wasn't even able to react as a surge of electricity threw her into the closest wall.

"Fury!" Specter yelled before Sarah grabbed him by the face and slammed him in the wall.

"Now listen here, I can kill you both in a split second so keep the noise down." Sarah hissed as the light came back on. "There goes the emergency generator."

"My name may be Jack but I go by Hannibal." Jack replied as he moved his jaw around. "Crap, you are strong."

"What? For a girl are you surprised." Sarah asked him as two swords made of pure electricity formed in her hands.

"No not at all." Hannibal replied as he watched her cut into the vault's key pad with the swords. "I've seen Ira hold her own on multiple occasions."

After the sword five electric claws formed on her right hand and she dug hand into the opening. Hannibal noticed faint blue trickle of energy go into Sarah's arm and then a blue pulse shot through her arm into the keypad and it started to spark violently.

"There I cleaned up your job for you." Sarah replied.

"Cleaned up our job?" Hannibal asked her.

"Your job was to lock this whole place down." Sarah replied. "For me to be able get the object I need."

He was confused for a while as she walked over to one of the electric lock boxes and ripped it open. She pulled a golden tube out the box and picked Ira up.

"Come on we're getting out of here." Sarah replied as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

A second later they were on the roof and Sarah collapsed to her knees.

"You okay there lightning girl?" Hannibal asked her.

"All the electricity that was here a minute ago, it's gone." Sarah replied as a raindrop landed on her nose. "Say that last part again?"

"What, I called you lightning girl." Hannibal replied.

"Lightning is electricity and that one thing I control." Sarah replied as her eyes turned an electric blue.

"One thing?" Hannibal asked her.

"Watch the master at work." Sarah cooed as police sirens started to go off.

"Get down here or else we'll shoot." One of the police officer yelled.

"Have fun with death!" Sarah yelled as three arcs of lightning slammed into the blockade.

"What happened?" Ira asked them.

Hannibal pulled Sarah towards her and grabbed Ira hand.

"Get us out of here!" Hannibal yelled as the lightning continued to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah woke and jolted straight up. She looked around saw that she was in a hospital gown and there was an I.V. in her arm.

"You're finally awake." Ramsey replied as he walked in with a tray of food. "You better eat this quickly, or they'll kill both of us. They told me not to let you eat this kind food."

"How long have I been out?" Sarah asked him.

"A few days." Ramsey replied as he rested the tray on the moveable table. "Hannibal and Ira are doing well."

As soon as he pushed the table in front of Sarah she tore into the food. After awhile she laid back with a slight grin on her face.

"I guess hospital food is good to anyone if they've been in a coma for three days." Sarah replied as she looked at the ceiling.

"You don't like hospital do you?" Ramsey asked her as he watched her start too move around.

"What was your first sign?" Sarah asked him sarcastically.

Ramsey grabbed the remote to her bed and manipulated it to where Sarah was sitting in a more natural position.

"Are you at least more comfortable?" Ramsey asked her.

"Oh shut up." Sarah replied.

"There you are, pleasant as always." Ramsey replied.

"Just help me up." Sarah told him as she kicked down one of the side bars of the bed.

"You shouldn't be moving so much." Ramsey told her.

"Idiot, if you just paid attention even for a second you'd notice that my wounds are just superficial." Sarah replied as she got out of the bed.

She walked around for a bit and grabbed her clothes. She ran into the bathroom. Ramsey wasn't able to react before Sarah put an arm around his shoulders and Ramsey felt himself get hyper before they appeared before Hannibal and Ira.

"That's amazing." Ira told her. "I mean I can teleport but it doesn't have that certain flare that I'd like."

"Now that we have everyone together what's the plan?" Prodigy asked Sarah as she emerged from the shadows.

Hannibal tossed her the canister that she had gotten at the bank.

"Is that it?" Prodigy asked her.

"In the extinct form the Dualza can't do much, but after a supercharge it should wake up." Sarah replied. "Where's your place?"

"A few more blocks." Hannibal replied.

"Your turn Ira." Sarah replied.

"Okay everyone hold hands." Ira told her.

Sarah easy took Ramsey's hand and Ira's and soon they were in a living room.

"That was fun." Sarah replied as she stretched.

"God, you smell." Ramsey replied.

"Go take a shower." Ira replied.

"No, you're definitely not the boss of me." Sarah replied.

"Just please take a shower." Ramsey told her.

"Fine." Sarah replied and as she walked past Ramsey she rubbed his chest.

Everyone just looked at Ramsey as he pushed her towards the bathroom.

"What?" He asked them.

"You touched her and she didn't try to kill you." Ira whispered.

"So?" He asked them.

"Are you two already that far?" Hannibal asked him.

"Hell no, we aren't even dating." Ramsey yelled as he stalked off into one of the bedrooms.

He laid down on the bed and easily fell asleep; he was awoken when he felt some one sit down beside him. He opened his eyes and almost had a heart attack when he saw Sarah's face only a few inches from his.

"Sup." Sarah told him. "Don't worry I just laid down."

"I know that but why are you in my bed?" Ramsey asked her.

"I don't see your name in it." Sarah replied.

Ramsey opened his mouth but then he heard the wood above him start to sizzle. When he looked at it again he saw Sarah's name on the headboard.

"What were you going to say?" Sarah asked him.

"You know that I hate you, right?" Ramsey asked her.

"Yep, and I hate you too." Sarah replied as she rolled out of the bed.

"Where are you going now?" Ramsey asked her.

"What are _you _worried about _me_?" Sarah asked him.

"No." Ramsey replied.

"Then shut up." Sarah replied as she braided her hair.

"Why don't you just get a haircut?" Ramsey asked her. "And new clothes."

He wasn't even able to react before she slapped him across the face hard enough to where his ears rang. Before he could say anything she threw open the window and leapt out into the night. Sarah ran until her legs burned and she collapsed to her knees outside the Freemont Cemetery. She pushed open the gates and walked over to a pair of graves and collapsed once again but this time she had no intention of getting up. She fought back the tears but then felt herself fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah punched out as she felt someone started to shake her and when opened her eyes Ramsey was the ground holding his crotch.

"Try opening your eye next time." Ramsey told her quietly.

"Don't shake me next time." Sarah snapped as she got to her feet.

Ramsey slowly got to his feet and stumbled after her as she exited the cemetery.

"Was that your parent's graves?" Ramsey asked her.

"Yeah, so?" Sarah asked him.

"How did they die?" Ramsey asked her.

"Why are you so inquisitive?" Sarah asked him angrily.

Ramsey put his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hit a nerve." Ramsey replied.

"Come with me." Sarah told him.

Before he could react they were in front of a bad run down house and then they were quickly inside.

"Do you have any courtesy?" Ramsey asked her. "You just don't abduct people."

"Oh shut up already." Sarah snapped before the house creaked a bit.

Ramsey gently touched her shoulder gently and she looked at him. He swallowed before gently hugging her and he was surprised when he felt her relaxed. Then he jumped back and saw that the lower part of his shirt was singed.

"Why did you do that?" Ramsey asked her.

"You were too close." Sarah replied as she turned away.

Ramsey was about to say something else but then he just shook his head.

"Where are we anyways?" Ramsey asked her.

He just watched Sarah walk ahead of him for awhile before running after her. Ramsey found her sitting on a ragged couch holding a ruined picture frame but the picture was beyond recognition.

"Are you okay?" Ramsey asked her.

"Of course none of it is recognizable." Sarah replied.

"What?" Ramsey asked her.

"In the report lately on this old place it said that this place had a few holes and I had inhabited by a few groups of animals but I didn't think they'd let the place get this bad." Sarah replied as she flipped the table over.

"Calm down." Ramsey told her.

She whipped around and picked him up off the ground and slammed him into one of the walls.

"Really, what is with you, this is most likely why people can't stand you." Ramsey told her. "Why do you always try to solve your problems with violence?"

"You don't get it, I'm alone, you have your brother and he has Ira." Sarah told him quietly. "I have _no one_."

"You don't _have_ to be alone." Ramsey replied as he grabbed her hands. "Come on Sarah, _I _will stand beside even if no one else will."

Sarah dropped him and sat down on the couch. He sat down beside her but he didn't say a word.

Ira skipped a smooth stone across the lake.

"Five skips beat that." She told Hannibal as he picked up a stone.

"Those two have gotten oddly close real quickly." Hannibal replied as he glanced over at Sarah and Ramsey.

"She hasn't tried to kill us for a few days now, so I really don't care." Prodigy replied as she ran her fingers along the inside of the side of bikini bottom. "I don't know about you but I'm going for a swim."

Ira watched as Prodigy ran along the docks and dove in the water.

Ramsey looked over at Sarah who was asleep on her on her stomach and he looked at how her blonde braid rested centered on her back. Then his focus shifted to her dreadful plain black bikini that hugged her body perfectly. He closed his eyes and let his breath slowly and when he opened his eyes he saw that she was looking at him.

"Sorry if I woke you." Ramsey replied.

"Don't I wasn't actually asleep I just thinking." Sarah replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Ramsey asked her.

"It's nothing." Sarah replied before looking away.

Ramsey let out another before gently resting his hand between her shouder blades and he felt her tense up.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Ramsey told her before he got up and walked over to Ira and Hannibal.

Sarah got to her feet and walked into the water. When the water was up to her waist Sarah dove in and went deeper until the light barely reached her. She flipped to where she was floating on her back and she looked towards the surface. After awhile she flipped over and shot upwards. When she resurfaced Sarah saw everyone looking around for her.

"Over here." Sarah called out while brushing her bangs out of her face.

Everyone looked over at her as she swam to shore. When she got out of the water Ramsey ran over to her.

"Were you worried about me?" Sarah asked him.

"No, how far did you go down?" Ramsey asked her.

"150 feet at least." Sarah replied as she stretched. "I'm thirsty."

"We can go get some lemonade, anyone want anything else?" Ramsey asked them.

"Some ice cream would be good." Ira replied.

"I'm in the mood for some water." Hannibal replied.

"I'm good." Prodigy replied.

Sarah shrugged and the two of them walked over to one of the stands and the owner walked over to them quickly.

"What can I get you two?" He asked them.

"Two ice cream cones, a lemonade, and a water." Sarah replied.

"Coming right up." The guy replied. "That'll be 3.50."

Ramsey pulled out his wallet and handed the guy a five dollar bill. Sarah took one of the ice cream cone and the lemonade and Ramsey took the other items. When they got back Sarah was trying to keep the ice cream from dripping on her chest but it wasn't working out for her. Hannibal chuckled at this but then he was running around after Ramsey took the ice cream and lemonade after dropping the water bottle. Ira took the other one and they all watched as Sarah chased Hannibal across the beach and easily tackled him. Before she could start punching him Ramsey ran over and pulled her off of him. She took the ice cream and lemonade from Prodigy and finished the ice cream quickly wiped anything that dripped on her chest off. She took a sip from the lemonade and then handed it to Ramsey before going back into the water.

"Great dude." Ramsey told him before taking off his shirt and going in after her.

He followed her too a small bluff that was at least seven miles from where they had left. She scaled the side and rolled onto her back when she got to the top. Ramsey laid down beside her and easily felt the electricity that was sparking off of her.

"My brother can be a little weird sometimes." Ramsey told her.

"I don't care." Sarah replied.

"When why did you try to crush his face?" Ramsey asked her. "If you didn't care you wouldn't have tried to kill him."

Sarah didn't reply as she ran her hands down her face.

"I also spoke with your friend Nicole." Ramsey replied "She said you don't really stay in one place, so you staying here with us must be putting a lot of stress on you."

Sarah let out her breath as she sat up.

"I've never been one for family." Sarah replied as she looked out to sea. "I guess I just don't know how to react."

Ramsey walked up beside her and gently touched her shoulder.

"I know, you'll be there for me even if everyone else isn't." Sarah replied as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Exactly." Ramsey replied.

Suddenly they were back on the shore and everyone was staring at them.

"Come on I told you all that we weren't going to the beach without a catch." Sarah replied. "Now lets get to training."


End file.
